WO 2009/030771 A1 and WO 2011/080102 disclose a number of mono-acylated GLP-1 derivatives including some that are acylated with C12-C20 fatty diacids.
WO 2012/140117 A1, WO 2012/062803 A1 and WO 2012/062804 A1 disclose a number of double-acylated GLP-1 derivatives including some that are acylated with C12-C18 fatty diacids.